


Good Morning~

by JackMcGarrett



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Eric wakes up early and makes banana chocolate chip pancakes for his boys.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Eric "E-Train" Russo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Good Morning~

When his alarm went off, Eddie groaned and reached over to shut it off. Once he did, he rolled over and hoped he’d be pulling Eric close for a morning hug, but his arm fell only onto a cold mattress. Grumbling as he forced himself up, on the way to the bathroom he popped his head into Christopher’s room and saw the bed already made. Making quick work of his morning routine, he ventured into the kitchen and smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

“Morning dad!” Christopher greeted him before taking another bite of his pancakes. 

“Morning bud! Those pancakes?” Eddie asked as he kissed the top of his son’s head, ruffling his hair after. 

“Chocolate chip!” Christopher declared. 

“Chocolate chip?” Eddie echoed as he turned to his boyfriend, who he then greeted with a quick good morning kiss. 

“Banana chocolate chip. Secret Williams family recipe too.” Eric answered proudly. 

“What’d I say about spoiling us?” Eddie said playfully as he took his seat. 

Eric placed a stack in front of him before pushing the syrup and butter closer to him. Then he asked cheekily. “To do it whenever I can?” 

Eddie topped his pancakes to his liking before he asked Eric, “What time did you wake up?” 

At the question, Eric yawned before he replied. “Grace wants to participate in one of those  _ ‘Walk for the Cure’ _ things and she roped me into it. She likes to get in some practice so she can be sure she can complete it, but the only free time she has is in the morning.” 

“Do I have time to make a sign for it? I wanna cheer you guys on,” Christopher told him. 

Eric smiled at him warmly and nodded, “You got boatloads of time, kiddo. It’s in two months.”

“Cool! I can work  _ really _ hard on it!” 

“But let’s try to keep the glitter limited. We’re  _ still _ finding it everywhere from the time we used it to decorate your science project.” Eddie deadpanned. 

“It helped win him first place!” Eric exclaimed. 

“ _Riiiight_. The glitter, not the help of his awesome firefighter dad who’s dating a scientist?” Eddie asked playfully. 

“Course that had nothing to do with it. It was all Christopher’s charm, and the glitter just gave him that extra edge.” Eric said with his Jersey sass. Before he leaned in and whispered to Eddie, “You’re just mad cos you get mistaken a lot more for a stripper because of the glitter.” 

“That doesn’t make you jealous?” 

“It does,” Eric admitted. Though he didn’t use any dirty words as he began to clean up a bit. “But I make myself feel better by remembering that club rules don’t apply to me.” 

Eddie finished up, stood, and walked his plate over to the sink. Pulling Eric close for a kiss he murmured so only he’d hear, “Damn right club rules don’t apply to you. You can touch me _however_ you please. Now go watch some TV or something. I’ll clean up.” 

Eric steals another kiss before he checks up on Christopher. After helping him clean up, he helps double-check his homework before watching a bit of morning TV. 

Christopher and Eddie wave Eric off when he’s picked up by his carpool ride. 

When he drops Christopher off, Eddie tells him, “Eric will be picking you up and we’re having dinner at the station. Okay?”

“Kay dad. Love you! When Eric texts you he made it, tell him I love him too.” Christopher said, and when Eddie promises he would, he headed into the building. 

**_Eric <3: _ ** _ Made it to the lab!  _

**_me_ ** _ : Good. Have a good day! Chris and I love you!  _

  
**_Eric <3: _ ** _ Love you guys too! Be safe!  _

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write smut, but somehow cute fluff happened instead. There'll be a smut part later~ Thank you in advance to anyone who reads this!


End file.
